<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【朝耀】逐龙 by Amorrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573228">【朝耀】逐龙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd'>Amorrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　非国设，海盗英x黑龙耀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【朝耀】逐龙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这是暴风雨的第五日。<br/>
　　亚瑟·柯克兰船长在甲板间穿梭，他扯着嗓子告诉船员看好船帆，不要让暴风雨吹开——这本该是大副的活计。但那个可怜人前几天刚被一个巨浪打下船头，转眼就被跟着船行进的鲨鱼吞吃的干干净净。<br/>
　　一群聪明的畜生。<br/>
　　现在我们伟大的、喜欢干净的船长只能任凭暴雨打湿他漂亮的帽子，顶端秀丽的白羽也被雨水揉成一团。以他的性子来说，这顶帽子是绝对不可能要了。<br/>
　　但是亚瑟完全没有为了帽子黯然神伤的意思，正相反他兴奋的要命。<br/>
　　「船长！」<br/>
　　他回过头，三副——现在应该叫二副了——从船舱里跑出来，这个跟了他多年的老实人紧张地说：「不能再前进了！风太大了，前方的海域还是没有详细的航海图！连有没有暗礁区都不知道！再走下去我们有很大可能性沉船的！」<br/>
　　亚瑟睨他一眼，从支索上一跃而下。这位船长理了理衣领，他手里还攥着半瓶朗姆酒。<br/>
　　「各位酒鬼们、人渣们，」他高声说，「你们都是跟了我四五年的老船员了，我的那点家世你们都知根知底——老派贵族柯克兰家的幺儿，因为一腔航海梦被驱逐出家门。除了这条船什么也没有——啊可能还有几瓶朗姆酒。海贼什么都可以没有就是不能没有朗姆酒。」<br/>
　　船上传来一阵哄笑，他也跟着笑。<br/>
　　「你们都知道，只要在海上，你就是个穷光蛋。为什么呀？因为我们除了命什么都没有！金银财宝？那是给我们活着回去的奖励！在海上，有时候一箱黄金还不如一瓶淡水顶用！」<br/>
甲板一时安静下来，亚瑟·柯克兰的声音混合在暴风雨里，送到每个船员耳边。<br/>
　　「可！是！」他话锋一转，「想过安稳的日子，来船上干嘛！我是个疯子，船上的各位也是——不然为什么每次集合你们都回船上来了呢？想过安稳日子的，都留在陆地上啦！可我们这群疯子在海上一个月见到的奇景，比陆地上那群家伙一辈子见到的都多！」<br/>
　　亚瑟·柯克兰拨开人群，他爬上木箱，又跳到水桶上；他在绳索和木板间穿梭，最后在船首站定，面对他的船员们。亚瑟迎着风雨灌了一口朗姆酒，一个巨浪卷过来，却不能动他分毫。只能被船体蛮横地碾碎。<br/>
　　「我不是个蛮人，」船长把朗姆酒砸碎，麦芽酒特有的甜香蔓延开来，「逃生船就在船尾，谁想走就走，我不拦着。但是今后，我的船你就别想上了。」<br/>
　　「新的时代属于敢冒险的人，」船长的声音被风雨送至每一个角落，「而我的『日不落』号就是开辟新时代的第一艘船！」<br/>
　　「现在，还有人要下船吗？」<br/>
　　没有人行动。他们眼底燃烧着火焰，那是他们的雄心和壮志。<br/>
　　亚瑟满意地看着他的船员，他一挥残瓶。<br/>
　　「不下船的人就抓紧干活！等暴风雨过后我把我的私藏打开让你们喝个够，之前抢来的那些法/国人的红酒我可是存了好几箱呢！」<br/>
　　船上的气氛再次活跃，有人在底下大声抱怨船长心机。亚瑟笑骂回去。有胆子大的探出头，调侃他们的船长：<br/>
　　「头儿，有句话您可说错啦。您可不是什么穷光蛋疯子之流。您知道港口的流莺都怎么评价您吗？」<br/>
　　亚瑟来了兴趣。<br/>
　　「怎么说？」<br/>
　　「她们说您——是位『绅士』呐。」<br/>
　　海盗们哄堂大笑。<br/>
　　对她们温和有礼，手从不乱摸，花钱还大方，可不是位绅士。<br/>
　　亚瑟跟着他们笑。<br/>
　　有个海盗凑热闹：「船长，您什么时候给我们弄一位大嫂回来啊？」<br/>
　　「诶——我没和你们说吗——」亚瑟拉长腔调，「我这次就是去给你们找一位大嫂的——」<br/>
　　甲板寂静了整整一分钟，连风都不怎么吹了，似乎连老天都被这家伙的发言吓到了。<br/>
　　一分钟后，船员集体爆发：<br/>
　　「您说什么！！！」<br/>
　　亚瑟笑了笑，他看向乌云间那个翻滚的黑影。船长正了正帽子，言语间尽是势在必得。<br/>
　　「你们等着吧，对于我们海盗来说，抢来的就是自己的。」<br/>
　　「我亚瑟·柯克兰的夫人也不例外。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　亚瑟·柯克兰十五岁就开始在海上讨生活，十八岁拥有自己的第一条船。他今年虽然只有二十三岁，却已经算得上是个「老人」了。<br/>
　　八年来他在海上看见的稀奇古怪的东西并不少，连人鱼他都见过两条——虽然陆地上那些家伙并不相信，尤其是他那几个哥哥，嘲讽他「在海上漂傻了幻觉都出来了」。啧，真是一群蠢货。<br/>
　　但是那个东西，他还是第一次见到。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「你是什么？」<br/>
　　「我？我是龙。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　无论是亚瑟小时候看的图书里、还是青少年时期看的传奇小说里，对龙的描述都是：有一双巨大的翅膀，四只比罗马石柱还要粗壮的龙爪；它的眼睛如火盆一样巨大，闪烁着红光。嘴里尽是尖牙，模样丑陋至极。<br/>
　　但是这个……家伙不是。不说别的，单一个「丑陋」就不沾边。<br/>
　　那家伙坐在极浅极浅的水里，黑发如藻，随着水流轻轻摆动。他叼着根银烟管，一束光正好透过石缝，落在他身上，烟雾在光里翻涌。<br/>
　　亚瑟却没被这副场景欺骗到。<br/>
　　他瞄上了某个港口的悬赏，一路追着线索来到这座小岛，顺着蛛丝马迹找到这个石洞。<br/>
　　但是这里没有那些人类留下的痕迹，有的只是这个家伙脚下微红的水。<br/>
　　自称「龙」的家伙调整了一下坐姿，他单手撑头，模样更为慵懒。<br/>
　　「怎么，你也是来杀我的？为了那个什么……悬赏？」<br/>
　　龙想事情的时候眨眨眼睛，他的睫毛长的很，亚瑟觉得比有「蝴蝶」之称的公爵千金的睫毛都要长。<br/>
　　龙打了一个哈欠。<br/>
　　「要我说几遍……这两天没完没了解释真是烦死我了阿鲁。」<br/>
　　阿鲁？<br/>
　　「我没动那什么劳什子公主，你们人类到底对龙有什么误解阿鲁。我那天不过是飞的低了点让你们人类看见影子，就没完没了地造谣阿鲁。」<br/>
　　这句话亚瑟是信的。悬赏里说的公主他见过，颇有姿色。不过在龙面前有些不够看。<br/>
　　这家伙的容貌实在是太过漂亮，有种雌雄莫辨之美。比起他抢公主，还是公主抢他更靠谱。<br/>
　　亚瑟突然问：「龙喜欢收集黄金吗？」<br/>
　　「啊？」龙斜斜抬起一边眉毛，「喜欢阿鲁，龙喜欢亮闪闪的东西阿鲁。」<br/>
　　然后就见亚瑟向美人恭恭敬敬行了一个礼——他甚至大胆执起龙一只素净白皙的手，在上面烙下一吻。<br/>
　　不愧是老派贵族出身，礼仪标准的挑不出毛病。<br/>
　　「不知我亚瑟·柯克兰，『日不落』号的船长有没有资格用三箱黄金来换取您的大驾光临？」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　龙先是一愣，然后是大笑。他笑的整个石洞都在颤抖。亚瑟有些懵，他不知道自己是说了什么笑话让这条龙笑的如此开怀。<br/>
　　「有意思，你很有意思，比那些来杀我的人类——不，比我之前见到的所有人都有意思。」龙轻轻将银烟杆在石壁上磕了磕，他没有收回手，反倒是转过来抓住亚瑟的衣领，把他拽到自己面前。<br/>
　　那是一双琥珀色的眼睛，和常人无异，但是线状的瞳孔暴露了主人的身份。<br/>
　　「你很大胆，亚瑟·柯克兰。」龙在他耳边低语，「我对于欣赏的人从不吝啬，既然你报上了你的名字，龙也将报上自己的名号。」<br/>
　　「我名王耀，是活了五千年的龙。」<br/>
　　「你那点黄金还不够看，柯克兰。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　王耀松开手，意欲拉开二人之间的距离。但是没想到亚瑟竟然也敢拽住他的领子。<br/>
　　亚瑟再度拉近二人距离，宝石绿对琥珀棕，近的连鼻息都要喷吐在对方脸上。<br/>
　　龙听见人类说：<br/>
　　「那我再加几箱如何？」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　王耀已经很久很久没有这么开心了。<br/>
　　他连烟杆都拿不住了，任凭年轻人把他的领子抓的皱巴巴，就保持这个姿势笑，一点形象都没有。<br/>
　　等他笑够了，笑累了，才拨开亚瑟的手。<br/>
　　「我欣赏你，不，我很喜欢你，亚瑟。」王耀说，「你是这五千年来，唯一一个敢对我行吻手礼还拽我领子的阿鲁。」<br/>
　　亚瑟整理一下自己的领子。王耀刚刚拽的有点狠。<br/>
　　「实不相瞒，您也是唯一一个拽完我领子还能活下来的。」<br/>
　　王耀笑着摇头。<br/>
　　「你这叫什么阿鲁？海盗的勇气么？」<br/>
　　「因为对于我们海盗来说，每一秒都可能是最后一秒，所以我们每一秒都要活的无所畏惧。」<br/>
　　「我喜欢，」王耀说，「做为你取悦龙的报酬，你想要什么？」<br/>
　　纵横天地五千年的龙说：<br/>
　　「权利、地位、财富，任你选择。哪怕是国王，你想做我也可以让你当上。」<br/>
　　「当真？」<br/>
　　「君无戏言。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　然后，海盗先生笑了笑，说：<br/>
　　「我要你。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　贪婪、无畏，是海盗的本性。多少人厌恶他们的本性，认为他们无法无天，没有道德可言。但是对于龙来说，这种本性恰巧为他所喜。<br/>
　　龙也是贪婪的物种。他们收集财宝不为花费，只是出于本能的喜爱。他们往往收集山一样高的金币，只为了在上面打滚。<br/>
　　王耀动了，在亚瑟来到石洞之后第一次动了。他从水里起身，站起来看着海盗。亚瑟终于注意到王耀到底是坐在什么东西上。<br/>
　　他坐在白骨之上。<br/>
　　可是他的模样又是那么美，湿淋淋的发丝沾在额角，衣摆在水里层层散开，仿佛一朵夜半绽放的白昙。<br/>
　　多么残忍又迷人的物种。<br/>
　　王耀眯起眼睛。<br/>
　　「你真贪婪。不过我喜欢。」<br/>
　　「只要你能追的上我，亚瑟·柯克兰，」他歪着头，露出一个笑容，「我就是你的。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　石洞只有一个入口，亚瑟还在想这家伙打算怎么跑，是从左边还是右边；没想到王耀根本就没有从出口走的意思。<br/>
　　他身形骤然拉长，黑发和广袖宽衫随着身形的变化而消失，逐渐贴服在身，化为龙身的一部分。<br/>
　　王耀直接撞破了头顶的石壁。<br/>
　　在一片动荡中亚瑟看见黑龙低下头颅，那双黄金色的眼流露出玩味。<br/>
　　「那么，我就在前方等你了阿鲁。可别让我失望啊，亚瑟。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他已经追了这只龙整整十日。五天前「日不落」号驶向这片未知海域，几乎是踏入这片海域的瞬间暴风雨就呼啸而至。作为一名老船员，亚瑟对这片海域早就有所耳闻——「魔鬼的地盘」，老一辈船员这么说。<br/>
　　水手有个毛病是吹牛皮，在船上吹船下的遭遇在船下吹船上的遭遇，只需要一条硬邦邦的黑猪腿和一瓶劣质麦酒就能将听众唬的一愣一愣。<br/>
　　但是对于「魔鬼的地盘」，所有的麦酒和黑猪腿都收敛起轻浮的态度。只有那个时候才能在他们脸上看见海员对大海的敬畏。<br/>
　　「那是魔鬼的脚下，」一名老海盗说，他的右眼瞎了，据说是在和其他海盗火拼的时候被炮弹尾巴扫到的，「我们当年也是一艘拥有两百人的大船——说句不谦虚的，不比您的『日不落』号差——但是那样一艘船，都被魔鬼吞吃的干干净净。浪比您的桅杆都高——您见过那样的浪吗？还有永不停歇的暴风雨。我们两百人，只有我这把老骨头活下来喽。大海真是个贱//人，您说是不是？平时敞开她那白花花的胸脯任我们上下其手，可翻起脸来啊——比最恶毒的biao子还无情。」<br/>
　　亚瑟·柯克兰狠狠拧了一把自己的帽子。他那头漂亮、令无数名媛私下称赞过的金发也被雨水打乱。<br/>
　　他盯着空中那道黑影，王耀这老畜生一点水都没放，在乌云中还能翻的那么快。再让那家伙飞下去他得用千里镜才能看清了。<br/>
　　不，不是王耀速度快，是他们慢了。<br/>
　　亚瑟咋舌。<br/>
　　真是麻烦。<br/>
　　他站在船首下了航海生涯中最疯狂命令。<br/>
　　「给我满帆！」<br/>
　　「头儿！」<br/>
　　「老大！」<br/>
　　「船长这使不得！我们的船会被吹到天上的！」<br/>
　　「是啊头儿！暴风雨里不能扬帆！您不是什么第一次上船的新人了，这个道理您不会不知道！」<br/>
　　「啊啊，我知道，」亚瑟将稍微干一点的帽子扣回头上，「可是那又如何啊？」<br/>
　　海盗是最疯狂的赌徒，因为他们什么都敢赌！<br/>
　　亚瑟转身，指着天上的黑龙对手下吼：<br/>
　　「看到那家伙了吗？你们不是好奇我为什么疯了一样往『魔鬼的地盘』赶吗！我告诉你们，天上那家伙是条龙！」<br/>
　　全员目瞪口呆。<br/>
　　而亚瑟丝毫不管他手下们的世界观碎成什么德行，继续说：<br/>
　　「我和那家伙打了一个赌！你们知道和龙打赌意味着什么吗？！」<br/>
　　和龙打赌意味着什么？龙是什么生物？龙在所有传说里都是财宝的守护者。<br/>
　　「你们难道要让这样的机会白白溜走吗！」<br/>
　　甲板先是沉默，继而爆发一阵热烈的欢呼！海盗们嘴里骂骂咧咧，身体却没闲着。帆员一把拽开帆脚索，所有帆旗在一瞬展开！<br/>
　　疯子的手下只会是疯子。二副这个老实人也跟着折腾，他不再阻拦亚瑟，而是抱着表格问：<br/>
　　「船长！我们要不要丢弃一些东西来减轻船的吃水量！」<br/>
　　「有什么可丢的吗？」亚瑟抱着双臂问，他们这次出行有些匆忙，没准备什么多余的东西。<br/>
　　「比如……炮弹什么的？」<br/>
　　亚瑟愣愣地看着他的三副，突然一阵狂笑。<br/>
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——很好，」他拍拍三副的肩膀，「就这么做！」<br/>
　　真是疯了，他想。<br/>
　　海盗船丢弃了炮弹，还在暴风雨里满帆，只为了追求速度。<br/>
　　大海是最恶毒的biao子？说的真是再正确不过了。可那又能怎么样？<br/>
　　亚瑟抓紧侧支索，半支身子探出船。<br/>
　　性子越是烈的人，降服起来才有意思！大海是，王耀也是！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　暴风雨来的更为猛烈，船速在瞬间就提升了不止一个级别，仿佛西风之神泽费罗斯扛着船行进。船速过快，乘风破浪之际竟隐隐带有破空声！「日不落」号宛如一匹烈马在名为大海的平原上飞奔！<br/>
　　在这样恶劣的天气里，「日不落」号居然追上了黑龙的身影。亚瑟抬头，他终于能看清飞行中的王耀。黑龙的腹部鳞片并不如背部那般黑，而是较为浅的银灰色。在空中翻滚的时候泛着金光。<br/>
　　船员觉得今天他们已经用光了一年的惊讶份额。身处桅楼的瞭望员放下千里眼，喃喃道：<br/>
　　「娘诶……居然真有龙这东西……不过和传奇小说里描绘的有些区别……」<br/>
　　是有「很大」区别。亚瑟在心里补充。<br/>
　　王耀没有龙翼，也没有狰狞粗壮的身体。他更像蛇，只是比蛇要巨大优美的多。<br/>
　　没错，是「优美」。<br/>
　　漆黑光滑的鳞片，珊瑚一样的银色龙角，游刃有余的身姿。黑龙的尾须也有一层金边，飞行的时候连云层都沾染上金光。<br/>
　　王耀低头，看见追上来的「日不落」号。<br/>
　　「哦？」<br/>
　　黑龙降低速度，他缓缓从云层探出巨大的头颅。<br/>
　　「不错嘛。」<br/>
　　亚瑟抬起帽檐，让王耀清楚看见他的脸。海盗头子笑笑，他站在船最前端，脚下是辟邪雕像。海盗一般为了表现自己的不羁往往会把船首雕像设成骷髅，亚瑟不是，他像商船一样放了一座圣母像。<br/>
　　明明做的是杀人放火的勾当。<br/>
　　柯克兰船长脚踩圣母像，他从怀里掏出左轮手枪，直指黑龙。<br/>
　　「喂，王耀，」海盗头子笑着说，「把你打下来，也算是我赢了吧？」<br/>
　　王耀黄金色眼珠里的兴味更浓。<br/>
　　「能做到你就试试看啊，亚瑟。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「全员准备——」亚瑟拉长尾音，果断挥手，「开炮！」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　三副想，他留下的那点炮弹是为自卫准备的。「日不落」号那么有名，难免回去的时候不被其他海盗船盯上。<br/>
　　但是现在……<br/>
　　他看了眼王耀，叹气。<br/>
　　算了算了，走这一遭死了也值。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　王耀果然没有让亚瑟失望。他并没有用那些稀奇古怪的戏法，也没有刻意提升高度避开炮弹。而是一个摆尾把所有攻击打了回去！<br/>
　　黑龙力道很巧，没有一枚落到船上，而是尽数落到「日不落」号周围！<br/>
　　船被轰的踉跄，舵手直接被震趴下，舵轮脱手，拼了命似的往回转！<br/>
　　一时之间「日不落」号乱成一团，过分追求速度的弊端终于在此刻显露，船身被风吹的乱七八糟，在海浪里浮浮沉沉，几次差点被海浪压垮。<br/>
　　王耀看了一眼就回过头。<br/>
　　再这样下去，「日不落」号不是翻船就是被吹的偏离航线。追上他是无望了。<br/>
　　他叹口气。<br/>
　　可惜了，他还是蛮喜欢亚瑟·柯克兰这个人类的……王耀眨眨龙目，他突然觉得做海盗也不错。要不以后试着隐瞒身份，去做海盗？<br/>
　　耳朵动了动，龙类灵敏的听觉让他听到和海浪不同的声音。那是——<br/>
　　王耀震惊地低下头。<br/>
　　「日不落」号依旧被海浪打的歪七扭八，晃来晃去，但是不管晃成什么样子，它都是朝王耀的方向开来的！<br/>
　　这艘船……这艘船重新回到了航线！<br/>
　　王耀眯起眼睛，他四处寻找那个猖狂的人类。不过也不用他刻意寻找，海盗里唯一戴着那顶骚包帽子的就是。<br/>
　　这家伙，居然在刚才的混乱里跑到了舵轮前。<br/>
　　亚瑟迎着暴雨，舵轮被他控的极稳。刚刚千钧一发之际他抓住了舵轮，接着借用船身晃动时的离心力，直接被晃到了舵轮前。<br/>
　　他的额头在刚才的混乱中不知道被什么砸破了，血水混合着雨水流淌，他的右眼不得不闭上。但是剩下一只眼睛足够了。<br/>
　　他可是海盗，没有一个海盗船长是不会开船的！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　亚瑟在笑，这名狂徒从来没有笑的这么张狂。他的笑容不是释怀的笑容，也不是孤注一掷的疯子的笑，而是某种更为确切的——<br/>
　　将胜利果实收入囊中的笑。<br/>
　　……怎么回事？就算暴风雨成了他的帮手，就算他重回航线，他和王耀的距离已经拉开的比满帆之前还要远。这家伙怎么还能笑出来？<br/>
　　……不对。<br/>
　　「日不落」号很快就稳住了身形，而且速度比之前更快了，风力没有变，「日不落」号的速度怎么会变快？<br/>
　　「日不落」号的船桨只有辅助停船的功能，没有加速的功能。不是船桨。<br/>
　　不是风、不是船本身，那就只有……<br/>
　　王耀看了眼大海。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「……原来如此。」<br/>
　　原来如此。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　亚瑟看着王耀，他那双宝石绿的眼睛牢牢圈住黑龙。<br/>
　　「你这个在天上飞的……可别小看大海啊。因为这个翻脸无情的biao子，在慷慨的时候，可是很慷慨啊！」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「洋流……是吧。」<br/>
　　王耀没有动，他就停在空中，看着「日不落」号朝自己冲来。这艘足有二百吨重的「疯姑娘」卯足了劲，在暴风雨和洋流的帮助下，劈开海面！<br/>
　　亚瑟·柯克兰突然大喊一声：<br/>
　　「瞭望员！」<br/>
　　「收到！船长，两点钟方向！」<br/>
　　亚瑟猛地调转舵轮！<br/>
　　王耀一愣，这家伙在干嘛？<br/>
　　只见「日不落」号微微偏离了路线，海浪还在不断翻滚，王耀凭借龙出众的视力看见……<br/>
　　一块礁石。<br/>
　　一块光滑的、斜坡状的礁石。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他知道亚瑟要做什么了。<br/>
　　王耀闭上眼睛。<br/>
　　「啊……真是输了一个彻底呢阿鲁。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「日不落」号对准礁石，暴风和海洋在后面齐齐推了她一把——<br/>
　　「日不落」号借助冲力，飞到了半空中！<br/>
　　这本是不可能的。但是谁又会在暴风雨里满帆起航呢？谁又能在偏离路线的刹那遇上顺流的洋流呢？<br/>
　　神只帮助勇敢的人。<br/>
　　亚瑟·柯克兰看着空中的王耀，他终于有空擦擦脸上的血水。<br/>
　　「我赢了。」他说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但「日不落」号就算飞起来了也只能停留一瞬，她太沉了，马上就向下坠去，如果不出意外，船正好会砸在那块礁石上；这块助他们通往天堂的礁石，下一秒也会送他们下地狱！<br/>
　　海盗们的心提到嗓子眼。<br/>
　　然后他们听见一声低吟。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「是啊，你赢了。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　时间静止了。<br/>
　　不，船员后知后觉，不是时间静止了，而是……而是他们停在了半空。<br/>
　　「日不落」号被黑龙缠绕，而黑龙就浮在空中。<br/>
　　王耀托起了海盗船。<br/>
　　龙将他有教堂那么大的头伸到亚瑟旁边，那双黄金目里满是笑意。<br/>
　　「你还真是如有神助，亚瑟·柯克兰。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　龙影消去，王耀手持烟杆，穿着他们第一次见面的那套广袖宽衫在亚瑟面前显形。船并没有随着龙身的消失坠落，而是慢慢的被放到海面上。王耀挥了挥手，在上空盘旋了整整五日的乌云散去。阳光久违地降落在「魔鬼的地盘」。<br/>
　　海浪也不复刚才那般疯狂，大海重新变回恬静的姑娘。<br/>
　　亚瑟好整以暇地看着他，他浑身湿哒哒的，有雨水有海水，脏的不像话。太阳一晒又黏又痒。<br/>
　　但是他依旧要确认一下。<br/>
　　「那么，愿赌服输？」<br/>
　　王耀耸肩：「君无戏言阿鲁。」<br/>
　　「从第一次见面我就想问你，你那个『阿鲁』是什么意思？」<br/>
　　「语癖啦阿鲁，平时说话情不自禁就带上，几千年了这个习惯想改也改不了了阿鲁。正经时候还好阿鲁。」<br/>
　　王耀主动伸出手，递到亚瑟面前。<br/>
　　绅士挑眉，他弯腰，执起黑龙的手，落下一个吻。然后海盗头子蛮横地把人搂到自己面前，对手下说：<br/>
　　「介绍一下，你们大嫂。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　FIN.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p>欢迎收看老人与海</p><p>「日不落」号脑的是安妮女王复仇号，但是后来出于实用性参考的是盖伦船。可能会有些微妙的不协调_(:з」∠)_</p><p>暴风雨里满帆这一场景写的时候有迷之即视感...后来反应过来这不是FGO第三章的某个剧情吗……撞梗的迷之尴尬qwq还是解释一下比较好...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>